It is well known to have terminals permanently connected to an electrical conductor, and then inserted into an associated connector or a receiving device. There, the terminals receive pins of a mating connector, in order to connect these electrically to the electrical conductors connected to the terminals. It is essential, in this case, to contact and retain the pins inserted into the terminal as reliably as possible in the inserted state, it being necessary to ensure that the insertion forces are not so great or act so unfavorably on the pin as to hinder insertion of the pin.
If the terminals are used in vehicles or machinery with moving parts, problem arise and are associated with mechanical vibrations or oscillations acting on the terminal and the electrical conductor connected thereto. In the terminal, the vibrations may propagate into the connector section, where the vibrations may cause wear to the contact points of the pin and to the terminal. Furthermore, the connection may be interrupted as soon as the vibration forces become greater than the retaining forces applied by the terminal.